sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Karasuba
Karasuba (鴉羽) is Sekirei #04. She is known as the "Black Sekirei" and "MBI's dog" (M・B・Iの狗, MBI no Inu). Karasuba is the leader of the third generation Disciplinary Squad. In the past she was a member of the first generation Disciplinary Squad and teamed up with Yume in the second generation Disciplinary Squad. She seems to know a lot about Musubi's past and knows about many parts of the Sekirei Plan from her job and from the fact that she has been around as long as Miya, Matsu and Kazehana. Karasuba and Miya do not associate well with each other as the latter does not allow her to set foot in Izumo Inn. The last time she did, they came close to fighting at the mere appearance of the other. Appearance Karasuba still wears the uniform all female members of the first generation Disciplinary Squad were equipped with, a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. She has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She is usually seen with bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look. Personality Karasuba's personality and very identity is defined by her hatred of the world of humanity, her love of battle, and her rivalry with Yume. Her seething disgust at humans and the planet Earth manifests itself as a casual and sarcastic disdain, viewing humans as little more than fodder for her blade. Because of this, Karasuba is dismissive of the bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi, seeing it as repulsive. In fact, Karasuba chose her Ashikabi purely because he was empty, like she was, and so there would be no loving connection between them. Karasuba maintains a cold demeanor, but gets excited by the thought of fighting strong opponents. Because of this, she gleefully engages in combat whenever she as the opportunity and picks fights with other Sekirei. She often enjoys killing other sekirei as a way of relaxing after being excited by the idea of fighting a strong opponent. The final portion of her, her connection with Yume, reveals a more complex side to her personality. Yume saw Karasuba's loneliness and her hatred and resolved to heal her of it, as Karasuba had the chance to be winged, something Yume did not. As such, motived by her desire to defeat the powerful Yume, Karasuba forged a strong connection to the other woman. With Musubi noting that Karasuba deeply cared for Yume, possibly because she was one of the few who was able to withstand Karasuba's murderous personality. This bond was broken with Yume's physical death, and Karasuba was so enraged that she was fully prepared to ignore her friend's sacrifice and kill the infant Yume died to save before Yume's soul stopped. When around Musubi, Yume's inheritor, Karasuba often shows an honest, more patient, encouraging side. She also has a keen sense of fairness: she stopped herself from attacking Musubi in order to keep a promise they made to each other to survive until the last round of the Sekirei Plan so she could defeat Musubi and Yume's legacy on her own terms. Abilities and Powers Karasuba, being a single number and a member of the first Disciplinary Squad, has great strength. Her weapon of choice is a nodachi which has the power to cut through energy/elemental attacks such as wind, water, fire, etc. She is shown to have an incredible speed, able to kill military men in seconds and outpace her fellow Sekirei. Because of her power, speed, and skill, and she is widely feared. Matsu once stated that if Miya and Karasuba were to engage in a fight, half of Tokyo would be destroyed in the process.Sekirei Manga chapter 62 During fights with other Sekirei, Karasuba often kills them in one move. Her former comrade, Mutsu, was shown to be wary of fighting Karasuba due to her immense abilities. Despite her great strength, Karasuba's strength lags behind Miya's; the latter was shown in a flashback to be strong enough to split a battleship in two from the mere shockwave produced from her sword, while Karasuba so far has to actually make contact with her target. In spite of this, her sheer skill at swordplay is immense enough to make her an enormous threat to all but the strongest of her fellows. Karasuba is also a clever tactician. In one battle she used her cut off ponytail and her torn jacket as a decoy to lure Kaho into a trap. History Karasuba is the only steady member of the Discipline Squad throughout all three generations and one of the oldest Sekirei. Like all members of the first generation of the Discipline Squad, she was adjusted by Takehito Asama.Sekirei Manga chapter 73 In her time with the first generation of the Discipline Squad she participated in the defense of Kamikura Island where she was seen cutting down a retreating soldier. She asks the rest of the soldiers if they thought they could actually retreat (meaning get away from her).Sekirei Manga chapter 72 During a crisis with the Jinki, Karasuba manipulated Takehito Asama into staying to save the infant Sekirei. The result of this was his death, as she knew it would be. When Karasuba went to, dismissively, give Miya Asama her husband's lab coat the enraged widow felled Karasuba with a single hit, an event that lingered in Karasuba's memory. When she was teamed together with Yume in the second generation of the Discipline Squad she rescued the kidnapped Kaho from a military base. During this mission Karasuba killed countless soldiers to such a degree that the corpses got piled up.Sekirei Manga chapter 47 After Yume gave her Tama to Musubi, Karasuba approached Natsuo. Knowing Natsuo's hatred of the world for taking away his lover, Karasuba remembered her unsettled rivalry to Yume. She chose Natsuo as her Ashikabi so that together they may destroy the world they hate.Sekirei Manga chapter 109.5 omake Synopsis In the animated series, Karasuba first appeared when she was visiting Musubi in Izumo Inn and got accidentally showered by Musubi who was watering the garden.Sekirei Manga chapter 17 Karasuba noted she was "as scatterbrained as always" and was invited into the Inn to dry off her clothes. On her way out of Izumo Inn, she confronts Miya. Miya and Karasuba In the animated series, Miya threatens to kill Karasuba if she ever comes near Izumo Inn again. The animated series has never elaborated on why Miya hates Karasuba so much, her extreme reaction to seeing Karasuba again suggests it had something to do with the death of her husband, Takehito Asama (in the manga, Karasuba asks him if he was going to abandon the Sekirei, which was essentially goading him into sacrificing himself). Musubi and Karasuba After Karasuba leaves, Musubi decides to tell Minato about a promise she and Karasuba made to each other: To keep on fighting through the tournament until Musubi and Karasuba are the last two Sekirei. She tells Minato that she wants to have Karasuba experience love and says that because being separated from their Ashikabi is terrible, Musubi wished to bring back all of the Sekirei and Ashikabi if she won. Past the escape plan While Minato and Musubi are in the hospital Karasuba paid Musubi a visit with a crate of apples as a present.Sekirei Manga chapter 53 They went to the roof and chatted. When Musubi mentioned that she fought the Discipline Squad Karasuba started laughing but stopped suddenly when Musubi mentioned that she was rescued by Yume. Musubi then showed some rare insight, asking Karasuba if she would have instigated them. Karasuba didn't seem to notice her questions as she was lost in thought, reminiscing about her past with Yume. She then stated, "It's not enough and nothing may be" referring to her frequent killings and that "that" person would be cruel because she disappeared for her own selfish reasons and that she should have been the one who killed her (Yume). Musubi then mentioned Karasuba stunk of blood which was indeed the case; shortly before her visit Karasuba had terminated No. 19, Ikki. Karasuba suddenly roughly catches Musubi, nearly twisting her wrist, saying that Musubi has to become stronger then correcting herself, telling that she has to become even stronger then "that" person. Then fulfilling the promise that she and Musubi would be the last two one standing so they will then stake the world. She releases Musubi telling her that the 3rd stage of the Sekirei Plan has begun, commenting that enjoyable murders will come from now on. During the 3rd stage Benitsubasa and Haihane were discussing the relation between Yume and Musubi and tried to figure out if Musubi is no #88 or #08 in the bathroom when Karasuba entered and ment they were wrong. Number #88 Musubi and #08 would be different individuals. No 08 the second Disciplinary Squad leader Yume she described as a foul player, the first Disciplinary Squad leader as another Dimension. No 08 would no longer exist and the first Disciplinary Squad leader has retired. She then tells Benitsubasa that she can take care of Musubi in the third stage and that she should try to bring out "that" person again.Sekirei Manga chapter 72 Karasuba appeared next when Musubi and Minato went shopping and met another Ashikabi who asked for the norths help in his escape. Minato refuses and shortly afterwards MBI military appeared including Karasuba to hunt the possible escapees. Karasuba greets Musubi and notices immediately that her Sekirei Spirit (Tama) is glowing brighter than before. Musubi tells her that she remembered the Bear fist. Karasuba laughs and reminds Musubi again of the promise and that she would be waiting for her at the top. Karasuba takes her leave and Musubi tells Minato that the two from before are gonna die. Karasuba is seen next standing above a cut down Sekirei and her Ashikabi talking to herself that she begins to understand why Yume entrusted her soul to Musubi. In Karasubas opinion, Musubi has the potential to become even stronger than Yume, an understanding which excites Karasuba deeply.Sekirei Manga chapter 83 When the Disciplinary Squad in the 3rd match retreated Karasuba is seen in the helicopter looking out for Musubi, commenting that Benitsubasa would be unexpectedly useless not bringing out "that" person. Because of this Karasuba came to the conclusion that she can't fight Musubi yet and leaves with "See ya later, Musubi.".Sekirei Manga chapter 93 Past the third match Karasuba appears once more the night Uzume dies and Miya decides to reveal her identity to Minato's party. She is seen standing on a high rooftop talking to herself, wondering how many Sekirei will be terminated that day and is hoping that soon all of them will perish so she can have her fight with Musubi, as the last two remaining Sekirei.Sekirei Manga chapter 111 The 4th match As soon as "The Minaka", the ship the 4th battle is held on departed, Karasuba went off to work. Stating the "end of everything" is now beginning.Sekirei Manga chapter 120 Major Battles *Karasuba vs. Mitsuha *( Karasuba vs. Miya Asama ) *Karasuba vs. Ikki *Karasuba vs. Nanami *Karasuba vs. Kaho *Karasuba vs. Musubi Norito Basically, it's a form to use a large amount of power. Every Sekirei it's said to have it. The form to execute requires two steps: #A kiss with their Ashikabi. #A prayer. *'Prayer': This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my ashikabi! (我が誓約の刃　葦牙が怨敵　鏖殺せん, Waga seiyaku no yaiba ashikabi ga onteki ōsatsu sen)Sekirei Manga chapter 147 :Long blade of the underworld: Eternal Rage (冥ﾉ太刀久怨, Mei no Tachi: "Kuon") The user swings their katana, which, when crossed with the blade of another, creates an explosion of highly pressurized air. Differences between the Anime and Manga *In the second season of the anime, we see Karasuba waiting at the scene where five of Minato's Sekirei - excluding Musubi - who were already injured due to MBI building collapsing while they were inside. She faces off against Musubi but their fight is suspended due to Minato and his other five Sekirei - including Kusano - intervening. Trivia *Karasuba never addresses Yume by name, always referring to her as "that person" with the exception being when she talks to herself in private. She does however, roar "YUME!" as she charges toward her when Yume temporarily took over Musubi's body during the escape plan (this only happened in the anime). *Karasuba is the first Sekirei seen in the anime. *Karasuba is ambidextrous. *Karasuba (鴉, karasu-Crow + 羽, ba-Feathers) means "crow feathers" literally. Quotes *''Entertain me more next time!'' (To her victims) *''Ah... You're really good. Same as always, so scary. It excites me!!!'' (To Miya)Sekirei Manga chapter 18 *''Hey, you two. If you're free, why don't you play with me?'' (To Akitsu and Mitsuha)Sekirei Anime episode 7 *''Yo, Yume. Since you weren't here to stop me, I killed them all. They were so weak, so very weak. They're really a bunch of useless things.'' (To Yume) References Category:Sekirei Category:Disciplinary Squad Category:Characters